


Silver and Gold

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Jewelry smut, Meet-Cute, Poor Ben doesn't want a Christmas box, Rey is Mr Bean, Soft Ben, Sort of a Love Actually AU, oblivious Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: Rey works in a jewelry shop, Ben is a grumpy customer; but this doesn't stop them from bonding over their hatred of Christmas in the most awkward way.





	1. Would you like it gift wrapped?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).



> A huge thank you to @monsterleadmehome for her help as beta reader! <3

Of all the jobs Rey had worked, this one was probably the most stupid. She couldn’t complain, really: it was well paid and not situated in a questionable area like that time she’d worked in an all-you-can-eat buffet. But in just a few days, she’d come to realize that a), smiling all day was actually very exhausting and b), rich people were the worst human beings.

“Good morning,” she said for the fifth time already as a new customer entered the boutique. “Do you need help or any advice?”

As usual, she was only granted with a brief shake of the head and a silence plunging her back to the loneliness that came with her job. If only she’d had her phone within easy reach, the day would be significantly shorter- but the tight dress she was wearing as a uniform didn’t have pockets. Besides, she still was under the supervision of her boss, who seemed particularly dubious about seasonal workers like her. She’d only been here for a week, yet Mr. Plutt was already in the top three of the most awful employers she’d had. He almost made her regret the long History classes she usually had at that time on Tuesdays, lulled by the teacher’s drawling voice.

“Excuse me?”

She’d apparently been too caught up in her thoughts to notice the customer in front of her- which, regarding his look, was unbelievable. He wasn’t exactly the type of man she usually did a double-take on; but truth be told, she almost never did it. He was tall, for sure: despite the five centimeters she was granted by the small platform she was on, she still needed to significantly bend her neck to catch a glimpse of his face. She usually worked from ten to eight, which meant she saw many, many faces in a single day. Beautiful ones, weird ones, others that just didn’t have anything particular enough for her to remember them; but his was definitely one of those that immediately caught her attention.

Rey usually wasn’t the type to judge people based on first impression, but the watch poking out of his coat sure wasn’t something a middle-class man could’ve afforded. Everything about him screamed first class hotels and posh living, but the look in his eyes betrayed his unfamiliarity in such a place. Men usually seemed a bit lost when looking at the options scattered before their eyes, but not him: he looked absolutely terrified.

“I want to buy a present,” he added after her silence. “It's for a woman.”

_Well, this woman was lucky_ , Rey thought as she nodded frantically. “Of course. What does she usually wear?”

“Necklaces. Her favorite just broke- I brought it, actually.”

After a few seconds of intense rummage through his pockets, the man took something that looked more like a tiara than a necklace and carefully placed it on top of the the glass counter separating them. It was beautiful, really: thin strings of silver and gold delicately tangled in something that reminded her of the elvish crowns her friend Rose wore every year at Comic Con. A silent gasp escaped Rey, and it took her a moment to take her eyes away from the jewel. He sure was one of those who liked spoiling their girlfriends.

“Well, we have a rather similar one right here,” Rey said as she walked to the piece she had in mind. “It’s not our cheapest, but it’s a similar-”

“I’ll take it.”

Looking up, Rey realized he not only looked lost, but also irritated. He’d barely looked at the necklace she’d mentioned, but this was his problem after all. Repressing a shrug, she opened the display case and took the fine object with as much delicacy as if she’d been handed a newborn.

“Would you like it gift wrapped?” she asked mechanically.

“Gift- Uh, yes. Sure”

And now, Rey’s least favorite part of this job: the fucking forced Christmas spirit. Focused on keeping a straight face, she placed the necklace on a small cushion and put it in a square, white box she closed, knotting a golden bow on top.

“It’s great, thanks.”

“I- I’m not done, actually.”

Reluctantly, Rey grabbed one of the many plastic bags hidden under the cashier and placed the box inside of it carefully. Almost letting out a sigh, she took the small shovel by her side and opened the drawer where a mountain of rose blossoms was crammed. _One_ , she counted as she put a first handful in the bag. The man let out an exasperated sigh, but she didn’t dare look up. _Two_ -

“Can we skip the flowers, please?”

Ok, maybe his girlfriend wasn’t _that_ lucky, after all.

“Most girls like a nice presentation, you know,” she retorted as she dropped a stem of lavender on top of the roses.

“My mother doesn’t.”

_Oh, shit_.

“Oh, sorry,” Rey mumbled. The whole packaging already made her feel stupid on a daily basis, but this- this was the cherry on top of the cake. With trembling hands, she emptied the whole bag on the counter and nervously put the flower back where they came from. She was going to be fired, for sure; she could feel her boss’s gaze on her, and it was a miracle lasers hadn’t emanated from his pupils to cut her in half right away.

Frowning again, the customer followed her gaze, and understanding fell over his face. “You know what, I don’t think she’ll mind at all.”

It was now Rey’s turn to frown as she turned back to him, surprised by his sudden change of mind. “Ok,” she said, then added on a lower voice: “thanks,” to which he silently assured that it was nothing.

Slowly, she filled the bag again with rose blossoms and lavender, then bit her lips as she remembered the third ingredient. “She’s not allergic to cinnamon, is she?”

“Not that I know,” he replied patiently.

“Good.”

Avoiding his eyes, she grabbed one of the cinnamon sticks kept in a pencil holder and dropped it inside, drawing another sigh out of the customer.

“Are you making a fucking tea in that?”

An unexpected giggle escaped Rey, and she allowed her gaze to drift back to him. “I wish,” she said, then added, when she saw Mr. Plutt had left to go advise another customer: “I never understood the cinnamon part, actually.”

They both remained religiously silent as she finally closed the bag. When she finished curling the red ribbon around it, the man finally broke the silence with his deep voice. “How much do I owe you?”

“Six hundred and thirty five,” Rey announced after a brief glance at the price tag she’d kept on her side. “But, hum…”

Not finding it in her to announce she hadn’t finished, she silently took another box, bigger this time, and panic settled in the man’s eyes. “What’s that, now?”

“A Christmas box,” Rey explained, trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the whole package.

“Jesus,” he whispered, raising both eyebrows when she added mistletoe above the whole thing.

Finally, it was time to end his torture and guide him to the checkout. Repressing an incredulous blink when she saw him hesitate between two credit cards –of course, he had an American Express- she let her fingers run on the debit card machine, typing the price with a little knot around her stomach. This was more than her monthly salary.

“So, uh, I’m not allowed to take any percentage off even to apologize, so… well, I’ll just say sorry.”

“Or you could buy me a drink.”

She wasn’t sure what happened first: her heart dropping to her feet, or a violent heat slamming her cheeks. Wide-eyed, Rey looked up at the man, almost waiting for him to burst out laughing. He wasn’t, though: his cheeks were a bright red- still probably less than hers- and his panicked look betrayed how mortified he was. He probably hadn’t planned to say this.

In other circumstances, Rey would’ve called security. Well, not really; she would’ve given him a death glare, maybe even wished him a good day in the sharpest voice she could, and texted her friends to complain about the last chauvinist that’d crossed her path. But none of these thoughts crossed her mind. Trying to ignore her fast-beating heart, she glanced at her watch –something she’d been asked to wear even though she wasn’t exactly fond of jewelry- and gave him a timid smile. “I have a lunch break in twenty minutes?”

“Great,” the man mumbled, visibly not believing she’d just agreed. “I’ll wait here.”

 

**\- - -**

 

She actually hadn’t been able to take her break until thirty-five minutes later. With Christmas dangerously approaching, the shop was overflowing with panicked husbands looking for last-minute gifts, panic settling in their eyes whenever they were asked about their wives’ preferences or ring sizes.

“Sorry,” Rey said as soon as she joined him on a bench. It looked incredibly small under him, almost like a child’s; and for a moment, she wondered how tall he would look like in the middle of a playground.

“It’s ok, I’m not exactly in a rush.” He rose up as he spoke, forcing Rey to bend her neck to maintain eye contact.

“Well, you sounded like you were,” she said both with a smile and a shrug. Something about seeing him outside of the shop made her reconsider his offer. He was still the handsome man she’d met half an hour ago -truth be told, he looked even better without the blinding lamps her boss insisted on lighting up- but Rey suddenly felt highly intimidated now that no counter was separating them. Replying positively to an offer from a man wasn’t something she normally did, never mind actually showing up, but her curiosity was just as high as her doubts, if not stronger.

“I just don’t particularly enjoy… this.”

Even his voice had something more. More depth, more tone, more _character_. “Talking to people?” Rey asked sarcastically, beckoning him to come with her. A small smile growing on his lips, he plunged his hands in the pockets of his coat and followed her.

“And the whole Christmas thing,” he said with a nod confirming her suspicions.

Nodding as well, Rey started guiding him through the crowded alleys of the mall. “Yeah, I don’t like it either,” she murmured as they passed an ice-cream store selling ‘North Pole cones’. Of course, growing up an orphan hadn’t exactly conditioned her into loving anything involving the cliché of a happy family, but this seasonal job had added to her already existing disillusion: people were stressed, hurried, looking for presents they hardly even chose themselves, influenced by discounts and sellers. No, really; she was glad she didn’t have to worry about all those things.

“Christmas?” His voice pulled her away from her thoughts, clear and intense.

“This,” Rey confirmed while wrapping a scarf above her ridiculous dress uniform, “and talking to people.”

“So naturally, you chose a job where you have to do it all day.”

_Touché._

“Just for the holiday,” she clarified, shaking her head. “It pays the student loans.”

And God knew how high these were. Suddenly wondering if she’d said too much about herself, Rey bit her lip and looked up to the man, analyzing his reaction. He was just nodding, his face neutral and soft. It then hit her that she didn’t even know his age, but also that he could be thirty just as well as forty. His strong jaw was certainly not that of a teenager, but the hesitancy and shyness in his eyes were not those of a middle-aged man either. However old he was, he was certainly not a student; not with the money he’d put into a single necklace.

God, she probably seemed ridiculously young to him- even sounded like a stupid middle school girl. Now self-conscious about her voice- did she have a young voice? _Were young voices a thing?-_ Rey slowed down her pace and cleared her throat. “Anyway will a coffee do? I’m not exactly allowed to go back drunk.”

Following her eyes, the man considered the Starbucks standing before them and let out a shrug. “How about a hot chocolate, then?”

His suggestion drew a smile on Rey’s lips, who raised both eyebrows with surprise. “Very Christmas-y of you, Mr. Grinch.”

She couldn’t help noticing his smirk as she sneaked inside the coffee shop, determined not to let him see the blush creeping on her cheeks. Careful to keep her face hidden behind her hair, she stared at the menu displayed above the waiter’s head, narrowing her eyes as if she didn’t know already she wanted a Gingerbread Frappuccino. Christmas may have many bad sides, but Starbucks knew the way to her heart.

“Solo,” he said suddenly- so suddenly that Rey turned her head a little too fast and heard her neck crack. _Solo_? Was it the fancy way to say he’d changed his mind and wanted her to leave now? Not that she actually cared, this was only an apology hot chocolate; but she’d hoped, for some reason, she would actually get him to stay with her a little more. Just to make the apology a sincere one. “Mr. Solo,” he clarified at her inquisitive frown.

_Mr. Solo_. Suitable, indeed. Relaxing significantly, Rey gave him a brief nod and, timidly, extended her slightly trembling hand. “Rey,” she murmured as a response. She probably should’ve given her last name as well, but it sounded a little too adult; even for someone who was about to turn twenty-four.

“Rey,” he repeated pensively. She nodded again, holding her breath as she watched his hand take hers. Before she could wonder how long a handshake was supposed to last, the barista beckoned them to approach and took their order with a very tired face highly contrasting with his Santa hat. Rey couldn’t judge him, though: she knew how stupid uniforms could be.

“Classic chocolate with no cream?” she asked once she was handed their drinks.

Just as surprised as her, Mr. Solo plunged his hands back in his pockets and shrugged. “I like it simple.”

“You’re in a Starbucks, you can’t _like it simple_ ,” Rey retorted.

He didn’t reply; only that smirk again, portraying his amusement at her statement. Feeling her cheeks turn red again, Rey walked between the tables until; finally, she found an empty one. Tightening her grab on her cup and the sandwich she’d added last-minute, she claimed the chair facing the exit and nervously cleared her throat for what would probably be the most awkward lunch break she’d ever had.

 

As it turned out, Mr. Solo was very good company. Rey had barely touched her sandwich, which was very unusual for her. She kept talking a lot, about everything, from why she’d decided to study Art to how she’d always dreamed of living alone after years spent in foster families. She even talked about her roommate Finn, who was definitely worth a few forgotten dishes in exchange for his amazing cooking skills, and dropped a few anecdotes about her own lack of talent when it came to the kitchen. In less than the short hour she was allowed, she’d ended up wondering if she’d overshared when it became obvious Mr. Solo was barely talking; just enough to encourage her to keep going, asking a few questions from time to time whenever a short silence fell between them.

“Shit, I’m late!” According to her watch, she’d been talking for what was now an hour. “I have to go.”

True to himself, Mr. Solo remained silent, his eyes fixed on her as she rose up. Once again, the ageless theory came rushing back to Rey as she considered him. Too big for a regular chair, yet too awkward to be a regular functioning adult, he kept staring at her with the most incredulous look that could well have been one of a teenager. Just for a moment, Rey found herself wondering if she should give him her number before she remembered the initial purpose of this drink. _He was just a customer._ A handsome, friendly customer she’d apologized to with a hot chocolate and would never see again. Besides, he probably had a girlfriend- if not a wife.

Split between the desire to wait a few more seconds for a reaction and the need not to lose her job, Rey found herself awkwardly waving at him as she walked to the main door, mentally cursing herself on the way back to the shop as she realized she hadn’t even said goodbye.


	2. What's a special occasion?

Rey kept thinking about him for the rest of the day. In fact, she even thought about him back home, with each passing minute a new question she regretted not asking emerging in the coves of her mind: What was his name? How old was he? What was his job? She’d had a few theories throughout the day, but the most plausible one still was a teacher. But not just any teacher: a fancy one, with the briefcase and glasses.  One thing was sure: if he was indeed a teacher, he definitely didn’t teach in her school. None of her teachers had ever looked so hot, which was a blessing in itself since she definitely needed to keep her grades up for at least a few more months.

The following day, she tried not to hold on to any stupid hope; she would only regret not giving her number for a few more days then forget about him. It wasn’t as if she even wanted someone in her life: relationships were complicated, time consuming and, most of the time, disappointing. She’d already allowed her roommate Finn a huge place in her life and heart, and was in constant fear of him leaving her. Growing up alone had its perks, but mostly brought trauma.

Still, she put on a hint of mascara for the first time in months- just in case.

Just as usual, the shop hadn’t been robbed nor destroyed when she arrived a little after nine, greeted by a very grumpy Mr. Plutt who didn’t fail to comment on her lateness. Regarding the three customers wandering around the shop, he wasn’t exactly as desperate as he was saying, but she nodded and apologized as she threw her uniform on. The man liked to complain, and she needed this job; she just had to go with it for a few hours.

Of course, this day appeared just as long and boring as the others. Despite her earlier promise not to think about the previous day, she’d had to turn away from the door to keep her eyes from staring at every single man walking next to the shop. After one hour of internal scolding, Rey started to feel the weight of the makeup on her lashes, an odd feeling of shame and disappointment creeping its way to her throat. She would buy some make-up remover on her lunch break.

Her stomach started growling around eleven, causing Mr. Plutt to frown in disapproval- being hungry was apparently not allowed. The hands of her watch were approaching midday with such a slow pace, she started wondering if its mechanism had been tampered just to tease her. A sigh escaped her, soon followed by a deep, familiar voice that dragged her away from her daydream.

“Um. Hello.”

Her sigh halfway stuck in her throat, Rey felt her eyes open wide and her teeth grit as she considered the man standing before her. He was just as tall as yesterday, wearing that same long, black coat and matching black scarf and sweater. Something had changed, though; he’d shaved, and lost a few years with it.

“Mr. Solo!” Rey said, unable to repress the smile blossoming on her lips. It was probably a bit too much- but he was smiling, too. “Spoiling your mother again?”

He shook his head, allowing her to notice his hair was a bit messier than the day before. “Not her, this time.”

Rey’s smile vanished as fast as it had appeared. Here it was, again: the disappointment, followed with the realization that she had, of course, held on to a hope when she shouldn’t have. She should’ve known there was a woman somewhere; such a man couldn’t be single- not in this world. She shouldn’t even care, actually; it wasn’t as if she knew him. Taking a deep breath, Rey put on her professional smile and followed him silently as he started looking at the jewels displayed under the glass separating them. “Is this for a special occasion?”

A frown creased his face. “What’s a special occasion?”

Oh God, he really was the kind of man to spoil his girlfriend for no reason at all.

“Birthdays, Apologies, Anniversaries…” Rey began to list, thinking of the small stickers in the drawer behind her. He shook his head, confirming her theory with that little smile that hadn’t left his mouth.

“No, none of these.”

“Alright,” she murmured. “Any idea of what she likes to wear?”

Finally, his eyes left the necklaces and lingered on Rey. Trying hard not to focus on her cheeks she could feel turning red, she opened her mouth to repeat her question when his mouth opened as well, faster.

“I’m not sure,” he said cautiously. “Maybe something discreet.”

Of course, his girlfriend was the sophisticated type.

“Well…” Rey began as she looked over the many options between them. “You could go for a bracelet or a ring, but I guess you don’t know her size.” Given the look he gave her, he probably didn’t even know rings had sizes- but in his defense, neither did she until her first day here. “Ok, what about these?”

She gestured towards the bracelets area –the _fancy zone_ , as she liked to call it- and patiently waited for his reaction. After a few seconds, of what seemed like an intense reflection, Mr. Solo let out a frown and shook his head. “Maybe not the crystal one.”

“What’s wrong with the crystal one?” She could see what was; the first time she’d seen this model, Rey had found herself wondering if someone would ever buy it. But part of the job was to direct people to the most expensive pieces.

“I don’t know, it looks a bit…” He looked up with a wince as the word crossed his lips. “Pompous?”

Rey’s smile came back- a sincere, amused one. “It does.”

A brief silence fell between them, accompanied by shared smiles as their gazes met again. Mr. Solo may be taken and charming, but it didn’t mean Rey couldn’t at least be nice. It wasn’t as if she had actual feelings for him: he was just a kind customer, who happened to have a deep voice and be good-looking. And smell good. Shaking her head in a vain attempt to stop her thoughts from going somewhere they didn’t have to, Rey guided him to the other side of the counter.

“Maybe this one?” As gracefully as possible, she pointed at a bracelet she’d noticed a few days ago when she was cleaning the glass. Despite her lack of interest for these things, even she had to admit this one was beautiful: a simple chain adorned with a few purple gems, thin as lace.

“It does look great,” he agreed on a low voice.

A hint of sadness in her voice, Rey nodded. “We also have a silver version.”

It was ridiculous, really. She could feel something tighten around her heart and almost rolled her eyes at herself for being jealous of a stranger, even more for a fucking bracelet. On the other side of the counter, Mr. Solo shook his head firmly. “This one is perfect,” he mumbled. “I think gold will look great on her.”

“Gold it is,” Rey murmured with a forced smile. Carefully, she opened the window display and took the jewel with as much caution as if it were the Mona Lisa. She could feel Plutt’s eyes on her, waiting for her to ask the goddamn question and let out a sigh as her eyes lingered back on the man. “Would you like it gift wrapped?”

A knowing smile bloomed on Mr. Solo’s lips as he seemed to repress a chuckle. “Yes, please.”

And there they were again: the plastic bag, the small shovel and her boss’s satisfied look on her back as she grabbed a handful of rose blossoms. They both remained silent, but kept smiling as Rey dutifully added the lavender bits and the damn cinnamon stick into the bag, which she later placed in the blue box displaying the store’s name in gold letters. Encouraged by Mr. Solo’s amused look on her, she took her time with the ribbon- she was still allowed to enjoy his presence, after all.

“Anything else?” she asked a few minutes later.

The man bit his lips, his hands tightening on the small bag she’d just handed him. “Your lunch break?”

 

 

This time, Rey didn’t allow him to get away as easily as the day before. Of course, she knew she couldn’t hope for anything more than an hour spent in good company, but being nice to someone wasn’t a bad thing. Besides, _he_ had been the one asking.

“So, Mr. Solo-” she started as they settled around a small table- the only one that hadn’t been claimed by a bunch of teenagers.

“Ben,” he interrupted hastily. “Please, call me Ben.”

Rey’s heart missed a beat at the request, and she almost squeezed her plastic cup. She would never had guessed _that_ was his name, but she decided she liked the sound of it. “Alright,” she agreed with a small smile. Reminded of her determination not to think of him like this, she took a bite of her sandwich. She wasn’t ready to starve as much as she’d had yesterday. “So, Ben- do you work here?”

“Well, not here _here_ ,” he specified, a tilt of his head accompanying his words. “Just across the street.”

Swallowing just in time not to choke on her drink, Rey felt her eyes widen at his answer. _Damn, maybe he really was a teacher._ “The university?” she asked on a low voice, suddenly unsure about how much she wanted to know the answer.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he shook his head again. “Not anymore, but I used to teach literature.”

She was right, _he was a damn fancy teacher._ Doing her best to keep a neutral face, Rey nodded silently and raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to continue.

“I… sort of write?” She raised the other eyebrow, drawing another chuckle out of him as he continued. “I mean, I write. I write books,” he added nervously. "I basically spend my days in the library.”

“Or buying jewels,” Rey pointed out. She took another bite of her sandwich, feeling proud knowing she caused the crooked smile she saw emerging on the corner of his mouth.

“Or buying jewels,” he agreed before finally taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

 

 

Reminding herself that Ben was taken appeared harder every time he stepped into the shop, a smile on his face as he approached the counter with a new request every day. He came every morning, making her a little more late every time she came back from her lunch break, giggling with a hint of chocolate on the corner of her lips. With Finn gone for the holidays, having a little company that wasn’t that of her essays or the television felt great, and Ben wasn’t bad company at all. Within the two weeks separating them from Christmas, they’d ended up talking a lot, learning more about each other than she knew of some of her friends.

Of course, he could’ve been a creep; the worst stalker ever- but it quickly became obvious to Rey that Ben was just in desperate need of company, too. He didn’t celebrate Christmas, he’d told her- he wasn’t a believer himself, and his parents were way too busy traveling around the world to bother celebrating a day they didn’t even believe in. But still, to this day, no word about the woman she suspected to be in his life: she’d thought about the possibility of him being bored in his marriage, finding some sort of spark talking to a young woman like her- but the idea had quickly vanished the day she’d seen him blush at the barista’s wink as she handed him his drink. No, Ben was definitely not a womanizer.

“So, you’re doing something tonight?” he asked as she grabbed the necklace he’d chosen that day. It was heavy, for sure; the most expensive thing he’d purchased since they’d met.

Rey replied with a brief shake of her head. Careful not to move too abruptly, she settled the jewel in its box that she put in the traditional plastic bag, and grabbed the small shovel hidden behind the cash register. She’d stopped asking him about the gift wrap thing a week ago, taking her time so that their conversation would last longer. The more they talked, the less she found the courage to give him her number- she didn’t need any more disappointment when his very presence was a reminder of his relationship status. Whatever this was wouldn’t last very longer once she went back to school.

“I don’t exactly celebrate Christmas,” she added as she started filling the bag, knowing Mr. Plutt was listening. “Anyway, my roommate left and I’m not in touch with my foster family anymore.”

“So you’re free tonight?”

The hope in his voice drew Rey to stop momentarily, allowing her eyes to meet his. “I am.”

“Good,” he said, his gaze not leaving her. “Great.”

For the first time in two weeks, she didn’t feel guilty about her growing affection towards him. Weirdly enough, she got a feeling she knew what Ben was about to ask, but didn’t feel like encouraging him. Instead of that, she kept filling the paper wrap with cinnamon sticks.

“I don’t have anything either,” he added after a few seconds of silence. A timid smile curled Rey’s lips, oblivious that the bag now had more cinnamon sticks than actual flower petals. Visibly more nervous than she was, Ben swallowed with difficulty and opened his mouth again. “Maybe we- dinner?”

Unable to repress her chuckle, Rey nodded frantically, something tickling her stomach in the most delightful way. “Sure. Let’s dinner.” She could feel her heart drumming in her ears, until one small detail made its way back to her mind. “I mean, if your… partner doesn’t mind?”

Ben shook his head, an incredulous look in his eyes. “No. No, it’s just me.” He paused, a frown on his face betraying a new thought emerging in his mind. “Unless yours…”

It was now Rey’s turn to shake her head, smiling more than ever. “Just me.”

“Just you,” Ben repeated pensively, shyly returning her smile. “Great.”

 _Great, indeed._ Alerted by the sound of her boss impatiently clearing his throat behind her, she walked to the cash register, followed by a beaming Ben who didn’t seem to notice the customers waiting in line behind him as he tried to type his credit card’s code twice. The shop had been flooded with customers for the last two days, all irritated and hurried- but Rey couldn’t care less. The only thing she cared about was her lunch break, and Ben’s daily purchase.

“My fridge is pretty empty, but there’s a good pizza place on my street,” she stated as she gave him the small bag.

He immediately shook his head, rejecting her offer with the warmest smile he’d ever given her. “I’ll take care of dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 IS WRITTEN AND SHOULDN'T BE LONG, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS


	3. Dinner's ready

She was still wearing her uniform when the unmistakable figure of Ben appeared at the corner of the shop, silently waiting for her to finish closing. True to himself, he was perfectly on time: eight o’clock sharp, five minutes after Mr. Plutt’s early departure. Rey’s daily routine usually included a quick stop to the break room to change into her casual clothes, but not today; someone was waiting for her. Besides, the old hoodie and jeans waiting in her bag weren’t as flattering as her dress. After weeks of hating the tight, formal black dress required by her boss, she suddenly found its shape rather convenient- not to mention the amount of skin showing.

Just as she wondered if this was too much, the sight of Ben rising from the small bench facing the shop immediately reassured her: he was still wearing the black jeans he’d had earlier during their lunch, neither too tight nor loose –at least that’s what she’d noticed when he’d gotten up to grab her a spoon. His sweater, on the other hand, had been traded for a white shirt that didn’t fail to emphasize the lines of his arms, a few wrinkles along the fabric betraying his musculature.

The black jacket hanging above his shoulder only adding to the ridiculously handsome look he was unknowingly harboring. Or maybe he knew. Because Rey definitely knew, as she walked to him, that she wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off him for the whole evening.

“Shall we?” As if he’d read her mind, Ben offered her one of his arms and tilted his head towards the exit.

“We shall,” she replied with a stupid smile she could almost feel burning her cheeks. Wasting no time, she gladly wrapped her hands around his bicep and followed him through the vast alley of the mall. This was probably her favorite time of the day: the silence hovering above the place only added to the sensation that they’d all been engulfed in a time warp.

Lulled by the sounds of their footsteps echoing around them, she let out a satisfied sigh and felt her lips curl into a smile. With every step they took, Ben’s arms brushed her ribs; and with every brush, she felt the need to tighten her grasp and rest her head on his shoulder. He was tall, way taller than her- but maybe high heels would do the trick. By the time they got outside, her thoughts had already drifted to the dinner, the knot that’d slowly formed around her stomach all afternoon suddenly tightening.

 

\---

 

“So you write recipe books?”

A soft chuckle escaped Ben’s lips and he shook his head for the fourth time since she’d tried to guess. “Not even close.”

Maybe it was the heat of the oven, or the wine she’d been drinking for almost one hour now- but Rey felt like the room’s temperature had increased significantly in very little time. She’d abandoned her shoes somewhere between the door and the living room as well as her jacket, leaving her with nothing more than her dress she tried not to rumple, sat in the sofa with a glass in hand. She wasn’t exactly what one would call a wine lover, but the bottle Ben had brought was by far the best she’d ever had- so much that she’d already drunk three. Ben was still at his first, his hand busy transferring what she assumed was melted butter into a bigger receptacle.

He’d insisted on making dinner himself, and Rey didn’t feel the least guilty watching him. She’d offered to help, of course, but hadn’t insisted when he’d refused: she was an awful cook, but mostly, she found herself rather satisfied by the sight before her.

“You said your roommate had left?”

Hadn’t it been for his deep voice, the sound of the knife hitting the counter would’ve muffled his word. _Chopping carrots shouldn’t be so sexy_ \- but rules apparently didn’t apply to this man. Frowning, he tilted his head and threw the kitchen towel across his shoulder- and even _that_ did something to her. With every strike, his skin stressed a little, enough to underline the muscles of his arms revealed by his rolled-up sleeves. And with every flinch, Rey found herself struggling to focus on their conversation. Really, watching him cook was pure pornography.

“Uh, yeah,” she replied absent-mindedly, her eyes now fixed on his hand. “Went on a romantic getaway.”

“Oh, that’s great. Does his girlfriend live here?”

One last chopping echoed in the room, and Rey bit her lips. No, the girlfriend didn’t live here- and neither did the boyfriend. “Not… exactly,” she said, searching for her words as Ben now proceeded to drop the freshly cut carrots in a bowl. “Rose lives next to the post-office and Poe’s just at the corner of the street, so he’s usually with one of them.”

Judging by the look of realization falling on his face, Ben seemed to understand. “Oh. He…” It was now his turn to search for his words, a subtle frown betraying his difficulty to pick the right one. “…has a big heart?”

“And a big bed,” she added with a giggle.

An amused smile made its way to his lips, and once again, Rey could feel her heart melt just at the sight of him. Probably emboldened by the fair amount of wine now running through her veins, she left the sofa and let her legs guide her to the kitchen’s corner where Ben was now highly focused on pouring the preparation in a square, glassy pan Finn usually used to bake cakes. She’d just found the courage to take another step when Ben turned promptly to the oven and placed the pan inside. Suddenly feeling incredibly stupid and in desperate need to get her hands busy, Rey turned to the counter and grabbed the bottle of wine to fill her glass again. “And now we wait?”

“And now we wait,” Ben confirmed as he turned back to her. “Actually… I have something for you.”

His cheeks gained some colors as he spoke, but the oven was probably to blame. Trying to ignore the little bump in her ribcage as she noticed a strand of hair glued to his forehead, Rey raised both eyebrows in surprise and held onto her glass, processing the information. “Something for me?”

He didn’t bother replying, only humming in assent as he rummaged through the pocket of his jacket he’d hung over a chair. After what felt like minutes, he came back with a small, black box he offered to a confused, blushing Rey. Silent for a few seconds, she put her glass back on the counter and took the box between her hands, careful and incredulous. “I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas.”

“I don’t. See it as a non-Christmas present.”

He was blushing, too- but then again, the room was still insanely hot. Biting her lips in a vain attempt to repress the stupid smile she could feel growing on her mouth, Rey drifted her attention to the small box and opened it with great care, her eyes curious yet afraid to see what was waiting for her inside.

Her heart made a loop when she recognized the jewel she’d packed just a few hours ago- a golden necklace as heavy as her purse, with just the right amount of gems for her to like it. Speechless, she let her fingers run across the thin chains connecting the small amethysts drops. “Wasn’t it supposed to be for… someone?”

“Indeed.” The word left him in a whisper, and she swore the wine wasn’t the only reason her head was starting to spin. “May I?”

Her thoughts we quick, but her body was not. Slowly, she gave him the box back and turned on her heels, her heart drumming louder with each passing second. Gently, Ben brushed her hair aside, exposing her neck to the soft, cold air of the room that immediately sent a wave of shivers down her spine. Swallowing with difficulty, she closed her eyes just in time to ignore her heaving chest as his fingers brushed her skin. Another wave of shivers, and suddenly, the sensation of being splashed with cold water as the chains settled around her neck.

A few seconds passed, but Ben didn’t seem to move. He was fumbling, she could feel it- and hear it, too. A soft, almost inaudible ‘fuck’ muttered between gritted teeth made its way to her ears, and a small smile curled her lips. Even Mr. Perfect had his moments, apparently. Biting her lips to repress a chuckle, she waited patiently for the little clinking signaling the jewel was secured, and risked a glance at the necklace she was now attired with.

Carefully, she touched the chains again, following their track with the tip of her index. Nothing like this should’ve looked good on her, but she had to admit the golden metal and her sun-kissed skin made a surprisingly satisfying pair. She was about to thank Ben when, suddenly, something else landed on her skin. Something far from his coarse hands or the cold metal- something soft and warm, something tickling her in the most delicious way.

Oh god, he was kissing her.

 

It was now Rey’s turn to grit her teeth, and close her eyes even more firmly. It wasn’t anything outrageous: a sweet, feather kiss dropped at the base of her neck, somewhere between the necklace and her hair. Hesitant, his hands landed on her bare shoulders and she swore her heart had never beaten that fast in her entire life.

“Sorry, I- that was inappropriate.” Murmured against her skin, the words only initiated another trail of shivers. His voice was sincere, but his hands hadn’t moved.

“No.” She could feel his breath warming her skin with every exhalation, caressing her skin like he was teasing her, like he wasn’t expecting the words that escaped her in a whisper. “Don’t stop.”

She felt his lips turn into a smile against her, then he dropped another kiss; and she, the box. It took her a few seconds to remember she could move, and a few more to realize she wanted to. Covered with goosebumps, she finally turned her head of a few inches and bopped her nose into Ben’s, who let out the most adorable chuckle she’d ever heard of him. She let a nervous giggle escape her before biting her lips then, clumsily, crushing her lips against his.

She’d been aroused before, at least she’d thought; but nothing compared to the dizzying urge to climb him right here, right now, and rip his stupid shirt off. Inhaling deeply, Rey finally turned her whole body to face him and closed the gap between them. Curious and hurried, her hands settled on his arms, on the skin she’d spent the last hour staring at, and she’d been right: Mr. Perfect did have a respectable amount of muscles up his sleeves.  

Just as impatient, Ben let his tongue graze her lips, silently asking for an access she happily granted him. Their tongues weren’t long to find each other and intertwine hungrily; and suddenly, the calm, composed Mr. Solo she’d met two weeks ago was gone, making room for Ben.  Ben, the sexy cook who still had a kitchen towel hanging above his shoulder. In no time, his hands trailed down her arms to her waist, where he greedily grasped the fabric of her dress, and not only did Rey appreciated, but she responded in what felt like the most natural thing in the moment, gently biting his lower lip.

Judging by the small gasp Ben let out, it was a surprise to both of them. Before Rey could ask if she’d gone too far, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer, closer, until their bodies came to a point where they probably should’ve melted into the other. Just as his mouth found hers, Rey felt something pressed against her hips and twisted the fabric of his shirt between her fists. Had it been so long since she’d had someone grinding against her?  A year now, maybe two- but of one thing she was sure, nothing had ever been like _this_ before.

“Thanks.” Even her voice sounded different: hurried, husky, maybe even deeper than usual. “For the- necklace,” she added between kisses, breathless.

Ben’s lips turned into a smile, and his face disappeared in the crook of her neck. “It was for you.” Another kiss. Another wave of shivers. “Just you.”

His voice had changed, too: lower than ever, with the same haste she’d heard in hers. She could feel his teeth grazing her skin, and her legs almost shaking at the unexpected contact. Biting her lips, she managed to articulate her thoughts under her breath. “What was?”

“The gifts,” Ben murmured against her skin. “I didn’t- I just wanted to see you. Again.”

It took Rey all the strength she had not to ask further questions. Instead, her fists tightened around his shirt and her feet made their way to the living room area, praying for the path to be clear of any stray shoes. Ben seemed to get the message and followed her without any resistance, which happened to be insanely accommodating: walking backwards wasn’t something Rey mastered, let alone with her eyes closed and a hunk of a man kissing every parcel of her skin he could. Just a few seconds later, the back of her knees met the sofa and she surrendered, dragging Ben in her fall. They fell among the many pillows, nervous giggles breaking the kiss as they realized their sudden proximity. Rey’s back had already sunk into the cushion when Ben dug a hand above her head for support, and suddenly her body was completely covered by his.

A strand of his raven hair followed gravity and tickled her forehead just enough make her blink. His face was young, but his eyes- his eyes were something else. They were intense, heavy, ancient; and right now, devouring her with the hungriest gaze that’d ever fallen on her. Instinctively, Rey let go of his shirt and cupped his cheek with her free hand, the other landing on his heaving chest. His heart was drumming fast, but hers wasn’t that far behind. She never believed in the whole true love thing, but maybe she’d been wrong all along, because something was definitely happening right now. And maybe Ben could feel it too; maybe his walls were falling as well, making him more vulnerable than he’d ever been.

“Here.”

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t even noticed Ben’s attempt to tie something around her wrist. Slowly coming back, she narrowed her eyes, only to see his long fingers fumbling with the tiny clasp of a bracelet she recognized as the one he’d bought a week ago- rose gold, two chains. It was the day he’d ordered a Frappuccino; she could still see his face the moment he’d taken the first sip, somewhere between regret and disgust. Still, he’d tried, and had kept ordering something different every day. It was a stupid pact, really: Rey already knew half the menu and knew that he would hate most of it; but it had been a good enough pretext to touch his hand.

“I don’t need it,” she murmured as his finger ripped against the clasp once again.

He wouldn’t surrender so easily, she could tell by the tiny frown creasing his brow with concentration. Rolling her eyes with amusement, Rey locked his fingers between hers and grabbed the jewel with her free hand, earning a dumbfounded look from the man who was currently kneeled between her legs. Once again, their eyes met and she knew, by the insane rhythm of her heart, that she would never be able to let anyone else kiss her. Only his lips could touch hers- or any other part of her.

Just as the thought occurred, another crept in her mind. Not once breaking eye contact, Rey let the bracelet graze her neck, a trail of shivers emerging under its passing. It was cold, but curiously pleasant; and before she could get used to it, Ben’s lips landed on her skin- and _god,_ how could his lips be _so_ _warm_?

She tilted her head, just enough to let him go further- which he did, for her greatest pleasure. Just as the kisses began to last longer, her whole body seemed to relax, fists unclenching and legs loosening around his waist. He was less hesitant, too: his hands were firmly placed on either sides of her head, his chest pressed against hers so much that she could feel his lungs filling up with air. Timidly, she guided the bracelet to the base of her throat where Ben quickly joined.

There was something almost animal in his eyes as he followed the jewel’s track as Rey made it glide along her body. Her breast, her nipples- damn, those lips- her stomach; hadn’t the dress been her one and only uniform, she would already have ripped it into pieces just to feel his mouth on her without that stupid fabric between them. He was almost on his knees when he approached her abdomen; then stopped when his mouth reached the hem of the dress, casting her inquiring look.

Rey had never exactly been in control of anything. Her professional life was a succession of small jobs, her relationships a few experiments she’d never felt involved in, and the people who should’ve been her rock had abandoned her at the age of five. If anything, she’d never had control on her life- let alone in such an intimate context. It wasn’t as if she’d had a lot of experience, really; but what if she was asking for too much? Maybe she was being delusional; she’d never been asked what she wanted, and had never thought about expecting anything from anyone.

But then again, he was Mr. Perfect.

Keeping her eyes firmly planted on his, Rey lifted her dress a few inches and let the bracelet follow the thin line above her panties. Before her brain could tell her hands to stop, she took a deep breath and sneaked the jewel under the cotton fabric, drawing a soft gasp out of Ben. Had she been wearing lace, the whole thing would’ve been way more sensual, but Ben didn’t seem to care. His eyes were wide, his chest heaving; and before Rey could apologize, his head disappeared under the dress.

She could feel his breath, again: fast, hot against her skin. Carefully, his hands followed suit and within seconds, her panties were rolling down her legs. Usually, she would’ve squeezed her legs together and insisted on switching the lights off, but none of those thoughts made it to her mind, way too busy humming in approval as she felt Ben’s lips grazing her skin once again. His hands wrapped around her tights and she arched her back, feeling her heart drumming against her temples.

It wasn’t the first time she’d had someone between her legs, but Ben definitely knew what he was doing. It was as if he could read her mind, his tongue gentle then vigorous. The soft brush of his hair on her thighs was insanely satisfying. With each stroke, her legs opened wider; and with each stroke, she found herself a little closer to the edge of pleasure. He was eating her out, there was no other way to put it: his mouth was fully at it, tongue grazing her entrance and lips kissing her clit with just the right pressure to make her grit her teeth. She could feel her eyes rolling and her back arching as his movements changed; and maybe, just maybe, for once, she would be able to trust someone and let go.

“Oh- fuck.”

Her breath shuddered as well as her whole body, and her chest rose a few inches. His mouth- he was going to kill her with that mouth. Another brush of his tongue and she arched her back again, his hands firmly keeping her in place. She _needed_ to move, even just a little- but his hands needed to stay exactly where they were. Closing her eyes with delight, Rey raised her leg and let it slide along his back; his wide, bent back.

She couldn’t resist pulling him closer, her ankle firmly locked behind his shoulder blade. Just as she did, she felt his smile against her and he obeyed her silent request, dropping another kiss just where she could feel her blood pulsing inside. Her hips jerked again, and Ben must have noticed, because the movements of his tongue accelerated, and soon enough, she swore some stars had snuck under her eyelids.

“Ben-”

There it was: the electroshock. The fire that’d built under her abdomen, finally breaking free and screaming its force with ferocity, heading to God knows where. Another jerk of her hips, another kiss; then a release, leaving her with jelly legs that fell around the man who was carefully joining her.

It took Rey a moment to catch her breath, her heartbeats slowly coming back to a normal pace as she instinctively turned to Ben. His smile was wide, wet, and he was observing her as if she was _something_. No one had ever looked at her with such intensity. She wanted to say something, to thank him, thank him for the best cunnilingus she’d ever had and tell him how wonderful he was- and was it too early to propose? Because she didn’t mind spending the rest of her life with this man if it meant she got to be so well treated every day.

As she gradually regained control over her dizzy body, the sensation of his warm, swollen lips dropping lazy kisses in the crook of her neck only made her smile grow wider. Yes, she really didn’t mind having someone so dedicated by her side. Despite the tickling sensation his mouth left on her skin, she rolled on her side and quickly undid two buttons of his shirt before plunging her hand under the thin fabric.

He was a rock. A giant, warm rock with well-drawn muscles her fingers were now trailing down. Before she could reach the third button, Ben closed the space between them and their tongues met again, their pace even more eager than before as her hand kept going down, undoing each button on her way. The temptation to rip the fucking thing in half was huge, but it was probably one of those custom-made shirts she’d seen on her professors. Impatient, she freed his arms of the thick sleeves, not the least bothered by the opportunity to touch another part of him she hadn’t had access to yet. His wrists, his shoulders, his chest- she made sure she wasn’t forgetting a single area. She wasn’t usually that into built men, but Ben was something else; and maybe touching him would help remembering every single detail, because she sure didn’t want to forget a single second of that night.

Finally, her hand reached the hem of his jeans and she unfastened his belt.

“Rey-”

She silenced him with a kiss as her hands partially rid him of his jeans. She could feel her own taste on his mouth, as well as his smile as he made her roll on her back. Not letting go of his lips, Rey sneaked her hands under his boxers, rolling it down his hips just until, finally, she got access to what she wanted.

He was big; she could tell by her difficulty to wrap her fingers around his cock. He was hard, too- harder than what she’d felt against her thigh for the last minutes, yet surprisingly soft under her touch. Finally, she broke the kiss to catch a glance as she began to move her hand along his length, gently stroking him while observing his reactions. First, his eyes closed; then his mouth opened, catching as much air as he could when she accelerated her movements. Once, twice- he let out a series of little groans and clenched his fists on either side of her head, only encouraging her to continue. She could feel her own body fully recovering from Ben’s earlier visit as his seemed to gradually tense a little more with each movement. Watching him lose control was a pleasure in itself, the way he gritted his teeth and blinked with surprise every time she tried something. Soon, his arms began to tremble and she wondered if he would crush her, but found out she didn’t mind.

“I’m- hold on. Hold on.”

He was breathless, something begging in his voice. Begrudgingly, Rey did as she was told and let go of him, quickly removing her hands to the dress separating them. His gaze was dark and hungry, staring at her as if she’d just done something unreal. Before she could ask if something was wrong, he captured her lips for a brief kiss he broke with a murmur. “Would your slutty roommate happen to have condoms?”

Of the whole trio, Finn was probably the least slutty, but the nickname managed to draw a soft chuckle out of her as she nodded frantically. “He has many things,” she said against his mouth, and after one last brush that teared a muffled groan out of Ben, she rolled under his arm. “You take that off,” she added, pointing at his jeans as she tottered to the bathroom. 

She came back a minute later, a condom in hand and the sensation that anywhere that wasn’t under Ben was insanely cold.

He was still there. Of course he was- she’d only been gone for a brief moment, and would’ve heard the door had he chosen to run away- still, seeing him waiting for her made her heart miss a beat. She bit her lips at the realization that he’d obliged her request. He was now fully naked, sitting in the middle of the sofa that only confirmed her theory that anything supporting this man looked like it was made for preschoolers. Smiling as she noticed he was still hard –and very much big-, she stopped right in front of him and planted her eyes onto his as she unzipped her dress, taking great delight in the way he seemed to hold his breath in anticipation.

The fabric fell at her feet, meeting the floor with a muffled noise. She was glad she didn’t wear bras, because the way he was looking at her was insanely rewarding. It was like she was the first woman he’d ever seen like that, and she never wanted to forget this. Helplessly smiling, she let out a nervous giggle and closed the gap between them, planting her hands on his shoulders for support as she carefully straddled him. His hands immediately landed on her waist, pulling her closer until she could feel his erection pressed against her.

She wasn’t sure exactly who of them had opened the condom, both their hands hastily fumbling on the plastic wrapping as their lips kept crushing against the other. After a few seconds of messy kisses and attempts, she finally stretched the condom over his cock, her breathing shaking with anticipation as she positioned herself back on his lap, back straight and hands clenching around his shoulders. Slowly, she raised her hips and sunk down, taking him inch by inch.

He was different from anyone she’d ever had in her bed, his hands rubbing her back as she slightly moved her hips to ease his progression. He didn’t have this selfish haste that usually left her with a feeling of loneliness; his caress was gentle, encouraging, wrapping her in a bubble she never wanted to leave. There was something natural in his mouth trailing down her neck for more kisses, a familiarity in the way he felt inside her, as if they’d somehow always known each other. Despite her desire to maintain eye contact, Rey eventually closed her eyes under the sudden pain flowing through her. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath and slowed down her movements. Once she got used to him, discomfort made way to pleasure and she opened her eyes again; and this time, caught his gaze without letting go. Gently, she started rocking against him.

She couldn’t help smiling every time a wince crossed Ben’s face. Their lips were never far from the other, hungrily swallowing the moans that sometimes escaped them. When they picked up the pace, Ben’s head disappeared between her breasts, and she immediately tangled her fingers through his hair. Feeling his warm breath against her skin was something, but his lips- that was something else. The grazing turned into kisses and in the blink of an eye, his tongue was trailing down her nipples and her fist clenching on the tuft of hair she’d grabbed. He was now moving as much as she was, meeting her halfway with hasty thrusts- and before she could feel it coming, a wave of electricity traveled down her body and her thighs squeezed around him.

“Be-” his name died on her lips, cut by his arms tightening around her and his legs shaking as he let out a grunt in her ear.

Another spasm shook his body, then his arms fell loose around her. Breathless, Rey gathered the remnants of strength in her legs to leave her position and let her back meet the sofa again, her legs falling lazily on Ben’s lap as he threw his head backwards. They remained silent for a moment, only the sound of their deep breathing echoing around the room, until he spoke again. “This was…”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed in a low voice, her chest still heaving.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Rey said again, her voice slightly more composed. Another silence fell between them, quickly broken by their nervous chuckle as their eyes met again. “Hey, so…” She hadn’t planned on asking him in this context, let alone covered in sweat after riding him on the sofa she usually spent her nights on watching movies with her roommate. “Can I have your number?”

A frown appeared on Ben’s face, then an incredulous smile. “Yeah. Yeah, put yours in my phone- back pocket of my jeans.”

Not needing to be told twice, Rey rolled on her stomach and rummaged among the heavy jeans until her fingers closed on a cold, metallic form. Just as she grabbed the device, something light and soft followed, and her smile widened as she recognized one of the plastic bags she’d consciously filled up and wrapped a few hours ago.

“You kept the fucking Christmas box!”

A muffled sounds followed by the sensation of the pillow sinking below her stomach informed her Ben had joined her side, soon confirmed by his hair tickling her shoulders. “Of course I kept it, it’s great with hot chocolate.”

Another chuckle crossed her mouth as she settled back on the sofa and started putting her number in his phone. It was slightly larger than hers, hard to handle and felt unfamiliar. He didn’t have a password and only a few apps, including the weather one and a stupid game she almost felt like deleting for his own sake. The whole thing felt disturbingly impersonal, even his background being the default one. As discreetly as she could, Rey opened the camera and inclined it just enough to center the necklace still around her neck and shut the volume down right as she took the picture. She’d just changed his background when she felt something tickle her ear, then her stomach, followed by Ben’s unmistakable amber-scented perfume. Looking up, she met his amused eyes and noticed a grin in the corner of his lips as he threw a plaid on her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Forgetting about his phone, she fumbled under the blanket in a vain attempt to push it away.

“Gift-wrapping you,” he said before putting one of her arms back under the plaid. She kept fighting him in vain, interrupted with her own giggles. In less than a few seconds, she had become the perfect burrito, showered with rose blossoms and lavender bits by a chuckling Ben shaking the plastic bag over her head.

She wasn’t used to having friends. Finn was the exception, who’d brought the two other exceptions that were Rose and Poe. In the course of their friendship, she’d learned that laughing and being comfortable was common to close friends- but she definitely didn’t want Ben to be her friend, something her heart seemed to agree on according to its insane rhythm as their eyes locked. Just as he bent down to plant a few cinnamon sticks along his work, Rey rose a few inches and captured his lips one more time, wishing for the gesture to convey everything she wanted to say. _Thanks. I like you. Stay._ He didn’t reply, though she noticed the hint of a smile behind his lips as he deepened the kiss. In the blink of an eye, his hands were under the blanket, searching for her waist as their tongues met again. She was about to throw the blanket away when a strident sound startled them both, Ben almost falling all over her with surprise.

Careful not to crush her, he turned to the kitchen where the oven rang again, his lips curling into an amused smile. “I think dinner’s ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this, thanks again for this amazing prompt, I hope you liked it!


End file.
